Un dia normal
by Layla l0ve
Summary: Un dia normal despues de que Ryou sale de vacaciones. Tendershipping, Lemmon!


Tendershipping

La primera vez que lei un fic de esta pareja me quede enamorada, me desilucione al enterarme de que casi nadie escribe lemon de ellos, asi que yo decidi escribirlo =]

mi primer fic de Yu Gi Oh

* * *

Cuando abro los ojos lo primero que veo eres tú.

Amo despertar a tu lado y verte dormido, con tus mejillas aun sonrojadas y tu cabello alborotado. Suspiro ante tu belleza, tú te mueves y frunces el ceño, se que te he despertado.

Abres tus hermosos ojos cafés lentamente y lo primero que haces es mirarme, te vez tan lindo, que te sonrió sin darme cuenta, me vas a devolver el gesto pero bostezas, te cubres la boca con las manos y después me sonríes en forma de disculpa. Me acerco y te beso en los labios, es un beso suave, tierno. Perfecto.

-Buenos días

-Buenos días- me respondes en un susurro- ¿Como dormiste?

-Perfectamente y ¿Tú?

-Igual- y me vuelves a sonreír. Te vez tan inocente, tan despreocupado, tan… sensual. Me excitas de sobremanera.

Y veo que lo notas, por que tus mejillas recuperan el tono carmín de anoche y desvías la mirada. Te vas a levantar pero te agarro de la cintura y te apego a mi cuerpo, tus mejillas se tornan aun más rojas. Amo cuando eso pasa.

-¿Que pasa?- tu voz tiembla.

-Nada.

-OK- tratas de levantarte de nuevo y te aprieto mas, te mueves pero lo único que consigues es rozarte contra mí.

-¡Bakura! Por favor déjame hacer el desayuno.

-No, te quiero para mí.

Te vuelves a mover, forcejeas y tratas de soltarte.

-Pero…ahh…- y ya sentiste mi erección.- ¡Baah kuraahh!

Amo cuando gimes mi nombre. Estoy a punto de perder el control y hacerte mío, cuando recuerdo lo que dijo el doctor "Que no haga esfuerzos o actividades exhaustivas". Te suelto y gruñes en respuesta.

-Tú toma un baño y yo hago el desayuno.

-Está bien- te levantas desnudo, tu cuerpo me enloquece, y te encierras en el baño.

Me levanto, me pongo unos bóxers y bajo las escaleras rumbo a la cocina. Estoy preparando huevos revueltos, es lo único que puedo hacer sin quemar la casa, y no logro dejar de pensar en ti. En lo perfecto y hermoso que eres.

Ya termine de servir el desayuno y tu aun no bajas. Algo preocupado me dirijo al baño para comprobar que estés bien y escucho el sonido del agua, pego el oído a la puerta y logro escuchar tus gemidos. Te estás masturbando en la ducha y gimiendo mí nombre. Me has dado algunas ideas para esta noche. Después de un rato, ya seguro de que terminaste, toco la puerta.

-¿Ryou? ¿Estas bien?

-¡Si! Ya voy…- respondes algo agitado.

-Está bien, pero apresúrate. ¡Te espero abajo!- y me voy al comedor a esperarte.

Después de unos cinco minutos te veo bajar las escaleras. Casi se me salen los ojos, solo estas usando unos bóxers azules, los más cortos y ajustados que tienes, te sigo con la mirada hasta que te sientas.

-Hoy no quiero salir a ningún lado- dices, y me doy cuenta de que hoy será un día "especial", como lo han sido las últimas dos semanas.

-Está bien, yo tampoco tengo ganas de salir.

Empezamos a comer en silencio, hasta que decido molestarte.

-¿Por que tardaste tanto en la ducha? Cuando subí se te escuchaba algo… "ocupado"

Tu cara se torna roja y desvías la mirada, acerco mi silla a la tuya y te acaricio las piernas por debajo de la mesa.

-Bakura… espera a que terminemos de desayunar- tu voz tiembla de nuevo, se que ya te tengo cuando… suena el teléfono.

-No contestes- te suplico y después te beso.

No me haces caso y te levantas a contestar, con tu andar grácil y despreocupado. Casi parece que me provocas a propósito.

-¿Hola? ¿Quien habla?... ¡ah! ¡Hola Yugi!... si muy bien ¿y ustedes?... pues, he estado aquí con Bakura,- Tus mejillas se tornan mas rojas- he he he algo así… si claro, me encantaría. ¿A las tres está bien?... ¿Como? ?Pues qué hora es?... !rayos! No sabía que fuera tan tarde… no, si te veo haya… adiós.

No entendí nada de lo que hablaste con el enano.

-¿Que paso?

-Era Yugi, nos invito a su casa a ver una película con él y Yami. ¿Podemos ir? ¿Por favor?

!Rayos! Pones tu carita linda de suplica y no te puedo decir que no. Desde que saliste de vacaciones, las únicas veces que hemos salido son al súper para comprar comida.

-Está bien, vamos.

-¡Si! bueno tu báñate y yo limpio aquí, y después subo a cambiarme.

Me levanto, te doy un beso y subo a ducharme. Cuando salgo de la regadera, te encuentro a medio vestir (N/L: pantalones, sin camisa) me miras, te sonrojas y me das la espalda. Supongo que es porque estoy desnudo.

-Ryou, me has visto desnudo infinidad de veces.

-A… ss-i- me encanta cuando te pones nervioso.

Me pongo ropa interior y pantalones. Si alguien nos viera diría que somos gemelos.

-Ya puedes voltear.

Te das la vuelta muy despacio, me miras y te vas al closet a buscar una camisa. Te sigo y te acorralo y sin decir nada empiezo a besar tu cuello.

-¡Bakuraahhhh! Ahh…

Tus gemidos me sacan de la realidad. Sin dejar tu cuello, dirijo mis manos hacia tus pezones y los pellizco.

-Ammm…ehh… esperaahh…

Te mueves hacia enfrente en un intento de empujarme pero te sostengo y te abrazo por la cintura, lentamente mis manos bajan hasta tu trasero, el cual aprieto con fuerza y te saco otro gemido.

-¡Bakura! Yugi y Yami nos esperan- dices jadeante y con eso acabas de estropear mi humor. Te suelto y sé que realmente no querías que eso pasara. Te gusta hacerte del rogar y a mí me encanta que te pongas difícil.

-Está bien- y tomo una camisa cualquiera para ponerme, tú te pones tu camisa de rayas favorita.

-¿A qué hora tenemos que estar ahí?

-A las tres- me respondes emocionado, supongo que extrañas a tus amigos.

-¿Y qué hora es?

-Faltan quince minutos.

-Entonces vámonos.

Me dedicas una sonrisa, y encabezas el camino hacia la casa del enano ojón. Cierras la casa con llave, y mientras vamos caminando veo como varios estúpidos se detienen a mirarte, te agarro del brazo para acercarte a mí y te abrazo de la cintura. Los tipos que te miraban me miran ahora a mí, deben entender que eres solo mío. Me miras confundido, y yo te beso. Me encanta probar tus labios, creo que me he vuelto adicto a ti, no, no lo creo, lose. Ahora puedo afirmar que, sin ti, yo me muero.

-Que guapo te ves hoy- y me dedicas esa sonrisa especial, esa que es solo mía. Dirijo mis ojos hacia mi playera y noto que es completamente negra.

-Tú te ves hermoso- te susurro al oído.

Te apartas un poco de mi, y reanudamos nuestro camino en silencio.

Al fin hemos llegado a la maldita casa del enano y el pseudo-ex-Faraón, tocas el timbre y se oye que algo se cae adentro, enseguida Yugi abre la puerta sobándose la cabeza, y se abalanza sobre ti en un abrazo que casi te asfixia.

-¡Hola Ryou!

-Hola Yugi- ya casi estas morado por la falta de oxigeno.

-¡Hey tu enano! Suelta a Ryou si quieres conservar tus brazos- de inmediato te suelta y aparece el faraón.

-No le hables así a Yugi o el que perderá sus brazos será otro.

!Por los dioses que como odio a ese tipo! Estoy a punto de contestarle, cuando el chaparro ese me interrumpe.

-Bueno… pues, pasen. Vamos a ver la película.

Se quita de la puerta y arrastra a Yami con él, pasas adentro y me jalas de la mano para que te siga.

-¿Y que película veremos?

-Sweeny Todd ¡ya sabes la del barbero que mata gente!

-Oye enano, no sabía que te gustaran ese tipo de películas- me gano una mirada de advertencia de Yami.

-Emm… pues, la verdad no me gusta que la gente muera, pero amo los musicales y al historia de amor de este me hace llorar.

No entiendo porque, el estúpido del faraón sonríe y ve a Yugi disque-tiernamente, ¡si lo que dijo fue de lo más idiota!

-Ryou- Yami te llama- ¿ya has visto esta película?

-No, pero me encantaría- respondes algo apenado, y no es normal que Yami te hable a ti, ¿acaso tendré que cuidarte de el?

-Bueno… ustedes acomódense y Yami y yo iremos por las palomitas- dice la cosa esa.

-Claro que no, yo te ayudo- dices y los dos se pierden en la cocina dejándonos a mí y al faraón.

Se acomoda en un sillón y yo hago lo mismo, pero me siento lo más lejos de él.

-¿Y como está Ryou?

-Eso no te interesa.

-Solo trato de ser amable.

-Pues no trates.

Rueda los ojos y se levanta a encender el DVD y poner la película, se vuelve a sentar y nos estamos callados hasta que llegan ustedes.

Llegas tu sonriente con las palomitas y el enano a un lado.

-¿Ya la pusiste Yami?

-Ya está listo.

Te sientas junto a mí y te paso un brazo por los hombros. Empiezan los créditos iniciales y veo sangre correr por la pantalla. Sé que esta película te va a gustar mucho.

Conforme la película pasa, tú te vas acurrucando más. ¡Por Ra! Que no esperaba que esta película fuera tan aburrida, y cantan horrible todos y además la sangre se ve de lo mas falsa. Pero sé que a ti te gusto, veo el brillo maniático en tus ojos cada vez que ese tipo acuchilla a alguien, cada vez que brota sangre de algún lado. Sé que te excita.

Mientras que la cosa esa, está llorando por el final y el ex-faraón lo abraza y le besa la frente. Y al fin la maldita película acaba, quien iba a decir que le niñito ese mataría al barbero gay.

Pasan los créditos finales y Yami se levanta apagar el DVD.

-¿Oigan chicos, se quedan a cenar?- pregunta Yugi.

-Lo siento, pero no. Tenemos planes- me apresuro a contestar, tú me miras como preguntando "de que hablas?" y yo solo asiento con la cabeza.

-Si, lo siento. Pero la próxima será en nuestra casa.

-Está bien- te contesta el faraón- que pasen buenas noches.

-Buenas noches- dices y nos vamos de ahí.

Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar a la casa, no tienes idea de cuán difícil es no hacerte mío en el trayecto.

En cuanto cierras la puerta, nos fundimos en un beso demandante, necesitado.

Bajo a tu cuello dejando chupetones, que espero todos vean para que sepan que tienes dueño, te oigo gemir y eso me excita mas.

-¡Ahh… Bakurahh!

Siento tus manos acariciando mi espalda, y no resisto mas, te arranco la playera y bajo hasta tus pezones, los acaricio con la yema de los dedos y después me dispongo a chuparlo y morderlos mientras mis manos exploran tu cuerpo, todavía me sigo maravillando con la suavidad de tu piel.

-Eehhh…mmmhnn…

No logras decir nada coherente. Ahora siento como tus dedos se enredan en mi cabello. Dejo tus pezones para bajar lentamente dejando un caminito de besos a mi paso, tú no dejas de gemir. Llego al borde de tu pantalón y lo desabrocho con los dientes ante tu mirada atenta, te sonrojas tanto que pareces tomate.

-¿Quieres que lo haga?- te pregunto mientras bajo tu pantalón.

No me respondes y acaricio tu erección sobre la tela del bóxer.

-¿Ryou lo quieres?

-¡Ahh… ss-ii! ¡Hazlo! Ahh…

-Antes tú tienes que hacer algo por mí.

Te quito la única prendo que te queda, y te contemplo unos segundos. Tu cuerpo es perfecto, tu vientre plano, tu cintura estrecha, tus piernas torneadas. Todo me encanta.

-Mastúrbate para mí.

Me miras con los ojos muy abiertos. Te tomo de la mano y siento en el sillón de la sala. Me quito mi camisa y pantalones y me siento frente a ti en la mesa de centro.

-Anda hazlo.

Aun con algo de duda me haces caso. Acaricias tus cabellos primero y bajas a tu cuello, te miro fascinado y me paso la lengua por los labios, pellizas uno de tus pezones y con la otra mano acaricias tus piernas, mi erección empieza a doler, dejas tus pezones para bajar por tu estomago acariciándote.

Esto es lo más excitante que hemos hecho.

Llegas a tu pene y pasas el dedo incide por la punta.

-Ahh...- se te escapa un gemido.

Vas proporcionando suaves caricias apenas si te tocas, tienes los ojos cerrados y no dejas de gemir. De repente tomas tu miembro y lo masajeas más rápido subes y bajas con tu mano, acaricias la punta mientras que con tu otra mano vuelves a pellizcar tus pezones.

-Ahhh… Bakura, emmm… mmhhnn…

Aumentas el ritmo y gimes más fuerte. Después de unos minutos te corres manchándome a mí y al sillón. Abres los ojos y me ves, te sonrió y te beso.

Me siento en el sillón y te siento en mi regazo, ataco tu cuello mientras con mis dedos busco tu entrada y la acaricio, escucho la sinfonía de gemidos que me dedicas y me excito aun mas, si es que es posible, introduzco un dedo y mueves tus caderas pidiendo más, meto otro y hago círculos dentro de ti para dilatarte, los meto y saco, tu gimes sin control, meto un tercer dedo y hago movimiento de tijeras.

-Ahh… hazlo ahora- me pides jadeante.

Saco mis dedos y me bajo la ropa interior hasta las rodillas, introduzco cuidadosamente la punta de mi miembro y te bajo muy lentamente, cuando ya estoy dentro te doy tiempo para que te acostumbres.

Es indescriptible estar dentro de ti, tu estrechez me vuelve loco de placer.

Haces un movimiento de caderas y empiezo a embestir, primero lento para después subir el ritmo.

-AHHH…aahii, ¡de nuevo ahii!

Ya encontré el punto que te hace gritar. Empujo mi pene fuertemente y vuelves a gritar de placer. Seguimos así por no sé cuánto tiempo.

-¡Bakuraah! ¡Te amo! Ahh…- y te corres de nuevo.

Siento como tu entrada se estrecha y apresa mi miembro deliciosamente, un par de embestidas más y me corro dentro de ti con un gemido ronco.

Me acuesto en el sillón y recuesto sobre mí.

-Te amo Ryou.

-Y yo a ti.

Te beso la frente y nos quedamos dormidos.

* * *

Gracias por leer!


End file.
